little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hazel
Hazel Charming is a 7-year-old Charmer-In-Training and main character of Little Charmers. With her pet, Seven, this spunky little girl always has the best of intentions -- even if it lands her into sticky situations. Hazel's mother Mrs. Charming is an enchantress called "the enchantress" by her friends and her Ogre clock. Hazel's father (the enchantress' husband, probably "Mr. Charming") appears knowledgeable of the magical world but has not exhibited any magical abilities. Hazel is voiced by Addison Holley. Etymology She is called by her full name by her mother in A Charming Trio when she returns home. Normally she is just called Hazel though. This may mean her father and mother are called Mr. Charming and Mrs. Charming although they have not been referred to this way in an episode yet. Bio Appearance Hazel is a fair-skinned girl with pale pink lips and gold eyes. She has long magenta hair reaching just below her hips and covers her ears, with bangs shaped like a heart at the center of the forehead. She wears a dark purple cat-ear hat with light pink and fuchsia accenting; including a star on the left of the hat. She wears a light green shirt with a purple cat head at the center with a dark purple jumper that has fuchsia star print and matching suspenders. Two layers of skirting stick out from below it in the color of light green and pale mint. She also wears dark purple and lilac leggings, dark purple flats with lilac cat heads on the toe and a single dull pink strap across the foot, and a pair of dark purple and lilac striped fingerless gloves. For a list of other outfits, visit: Hazel (Other Outfits) Personality A spunky, spirited little girl. Hazel has a big heart and is always going out of her way to help others; even if she rushes head-first into things or may bite off more than she can chew. Sprightly and energetic, she is very passionate and sweet. She lives for adventure and is known for being quite fearless. However, Hazel often finds it hard to resist using her magic for things that may not call for them. In addition to her two "charmiest" best friends, Posie and Lavender, Hazel has a very strong relationship with her pet kitty, Seven. Magical Abilities As a Charmer in training, Hazel mostly uses her wand to cast Magic. She has the special ability to speak to Animals. Hazel's mom is the Enchantress of Charmville, a job which has been hinted that Hazel will take over when she grows up. Wand A dark purple stick with a bright pink star on top held by green pieces. On the opposite end is a purple gem with fuchsia pieces attached to it. The hand rests on green handle. Broom A dark purple broom with a light fuchsia star where the handle is. A few inches from it is a green band with a blue-bell flower hanging from it. The broom bristles are raspberry-colored and attach to a green portion adorned with fuchsia stars. Purple strings hand from the green area, with a blue-bell flower every few inches. Crystal Ball In one episode of the cartoon Hazel was shown to have a crystal ball on her person. She was also shown to use it in a picture for the series. Quotes Recurring: :"Sparkle Up Charmers!" - a call to action catch phrase that Hazel uses just before the Charmers work together to cast a spell :"To the Charm House!" - Hazel uses this phrase whenever the girls need to meet at the Charm House. :"Snapdragons" - Hazel uses this term whenever something goes wrong. Switcheroo: *"thanks for helping me fix my problem, Hazel." Trivia *Hazel may have been named after the Hazel Tree. **Unlike Posie and Lavender, she was not named after a flower. *Her symbol is a Star, and theme is the cat *The Charm House is located in the forest behind Hazel's house, which may indicate that the Charm House is actually her's that she shares with the other Charmers *Hazel may have been slightly inspired by the character Katie Cat Meow Meow, ''from the series "''Kawaii Crush", which was produced by Spin Master, one of the makers of this series. The similarities being: *#A cat-theme. *#Both have long pink hair in vaguely similar styles. *#They both have a Cat Pet *#Both of their foot wear has a cat head toe. *#Both of them have a Cat eared hat. *#They also have cat-eared headbands. Pictures LCgroup2.png LCgroup.png LC.png E2uh.png E2plants.png E2magicdress.png E2gloves.png E2flowers.png E2dress.png E2.png ACO.png E1p1groupmagic.png E1p1frogs.png E1p1but.png E1p1bedtime.png E1p1bedroom.png E1p1.png PNSC.png Wands.png Uhoh.png Magical.png Flight.png Brooms.png Category:Characters Category:Charmers Category:Girls Category:Frogs